1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food frying apparatus and more particularly, relates to a frying apparatus for frying food by irradiating a microwave into a cooking oil with the food being dipped into the cooking oil with high temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a food frying apparatus recently proposed, in order to reduce a time period for frying food, heating by a microwave as well as heating by a cooking oil has been adopted. More particularly, since generally dielectric loss of the food is considerably larger as compared with dielectric loss of the cooking oil, the microwave is almost absorbed into the food if the microwave is irradiated to the place where the food and the cooking oil exist. Accordingly, in a frying apparatus in which microwave heating is incorporated, the food is heated not only externally by the cooking oil but also internally by the microwave and hence the time period for frying the food is considerably reduced.
On the other hand, in such a frying apparatus, a completed condition of a fried food largely depends on a time period for dipping food into the cooking oil of high temperature and a time period for irradiating the microwave. In addition, in the light of the fact that the microwave is used, dipping of the food into the cooking oil and irradiation of the microwave must be made within a tightly closed heating chamber from which the microwave does not leak.
Accordingly, a food frying apparatus has been desired where dipping of the food into the cooking oil with high temperature within the tightly closed heating chamber can be made automatically for an arbitrary time period and also irradiation of the microwave can be made for an arbitrary time period.